


Sunkissed Skins

by sakuatsued



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bottom Miya Atsumu, Breeding, Explicit Sexual Content, Horny Omi, M/M, Morning Sex, Needy Tsumu, Sakusa loves being called names in bed too, Top Sakusa Kiyoomi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:54:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28604787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakuatsued/pseuds/sakuatsued
Summary: Waking up in the morning is one of the things Atsumu looks forward to in his relationship with Sakusa. Somehow, this morning would be different or even his favorite memory to get up to for the next few days.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 219





	Sunkissed Skins

On a Monday morning, the sun rays were heavy and warm on the skin of Atsumu's thighs as well as Kiyoomi's bare torso, the light striking their room was diffused by the moderately shimmering curtain Atsumu installed days ago which turned their bedroom into a little cozy place where it would be so easy to fall asleep in. Atsumu shuffled a bit in his position, waking Kiyoomi up when he accidentally nudged him with his elbow. He turned to face him and collect his man's cheek in his palms, pressing a tender kiss on his dry yet plump lips.

“Good morning, baby.” Kiyoomi greeted. There was a heat creeping up to Atsumu's cheek, turning those glowing globes into rosy ones to which Kiyoomi admired all the time. He couldn't resist looking at his pretty boyfriend so he kissed him once more.

“Hey, you kissed me again.” In protest, Atsumu spoke in usual pout language then Kiyoomi chuckled.

“Come here.”

Atsumu was told to lay down on his back where in Kiyoomi was fast too hover over the smaller's body, his waist trapped between Atsumu's plush thighs and he scooted closer—a perfect fit for Kiyoomi's crotch to nestle between Atsumu's butt cheeks. To think they are both naked due to last night's game.

“Is it just me or you’re up to something?” The look on Atsumu's face shifts from a soft expression to a suggestive one, it was impossible at this moment especially when his boyfriend's is right between his legs for some reason and he wouldn't deny his liking about it. He doesn't mind getting late for work if it means to power up his body through this kind of session, a little love making time.

“Guess I am.”

A suppressed moan tempted to fall out of Atsumu's lips, having Kiyoomi's warm breath and wet lips upon his neck was such a heavenly feeling. It has been known to him that Kiyoomi loves his neck more than words could ever explain, just like what was happening, Atsumu felt ticklish yet laid back because of how good Kiyoomi's mouth worked along the length of neck, starting from open mouthed kisses to small bites and nibbling. Kiyoomi was just too good at giving attention to Atsumu, especially his neck.

Atsumu eventually got distracted by the pleasure he's receiving and Kiyoomi took this as an opportunity to glide his member smoothly into his boyfriend's tightness, causing Atsumu to choke while mewling. The sudden fulfillment of his hollowness sent electric sparks all over his body, the tingling sensation to reap every single nerve and down to his feet which were already curled had Atsumu grabbing extremely tight on Kiyoomi's biceps.

Kiyoomi began with a slow rhythm to purposely drive Atsumu crazy with the agonizing thrusts, although he knew that Atsumu was a big wild rabbit in bed, he still gave an adjustment time for him. Considering it was morning, he should go a 'little' gentle for now but it was hard to promise that as Atsumu was panting out his name next to his ear.

The pleasure heightened when Atsumu called him using his bed name “Alpha” and that riled Kiyoomi up, gyrating his hips to fuck the logic out of Atsumu, to shut down his entire brain and to make him focus on just his cock sliding in and out of him.

As the mentions of "please" and "more" increased over time, Kiyoomi flipped their bodies and replaced Atsumu on top just to watch his expression while riding him. It was more than just a view to Kiyoomi, his eyes raking every inch of Atsumu's skin adorned with blush all over his neck and chest including his beet red cheeks, he looked so ethereal with his glossy yet dazed eyes and his lips slightly hanging open as if there were any available words to be said, Atsumu even had his hands planted on Kiyoomi's chest which made him look more sexier to support himself on his boyfriend's girth.

More minutes were spent for sex and Atsumu could feel his climax spiking as he repeatedly grinded his prostate with the crown of Kiyoomi's cock, spewing out incoherent utterance and his cum on the other's chest. Simultaneous to this was the clamping of Atsumu's walls around his length like the squeezing was intended to milk his cock with his hot seed, ready to breed his boyfriend.

While Atsumu's emptiness was being filled with Kiyoomi's warm and sticky love, another kiss stayed on Atsumu's bruised up neck. His eyebrows gone knitted because of how horny they got in the morning.

“Oh, we’re so...messy.” Atsumu mumbled, tracing every cum he spilled on Kiyoomi. Slowly he got off of him and he felt the warm fluid trickle down his inner thighs.

“I feel so full, like I’m going to be pregnant.” He added, gathering a delighted look from his boyfriend beneath him.

“I wish you'd be, we could've had a soccer team by now.” Kiyoomi's remarked shocked Atsumu to the point he was sitting stiff on his dick. It was the first time he heard Kiyoomi talk to him like that—he's a sex god of Atsumu after all.

**Author's Note:**

> this was just short since i've been wanting to add more fics or drabbles to the collection of sakuatsu smut. uhhh this is some sort of a brainrot that i needed to get it out of my notes 
> 
> interact with me on twitter (@fried1ton), maybe..?


End file.
